


You Don't Know

by Zachanariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachanariel/pseuds/Zachanariel
Summary: [French native, first work in English]You all know Naruto characters. You love them, hate them, maybe you want to f... Okay stop. So yeah, you know them. But do you really know? Do you know that the first day of school, Sakura was so afraid to be alone she almost cried? Do you know that Sasuke loves drawing and has a secret room in the Uchiha Mansion to hide all his material? Do you know that Tsunade loves her nightmares above all other things, because it's the only place where she can see her lost loved ones?I'm sure you don't know, but it's okay. I'll show you.





	You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first creative writing in English. This means that my style is probably a little bit stiff, and that I'll make mistakes. However, I hope you'll be able to appreciate these short stories. Do not hesitate to show me my mistakes, but please, explain them. I want to learn.

It was the very first day of school, and Sakura was afraid. Mama had promised all would be okay, but the little girl kept looking at her new classmates, incapable of just introducing herself. The teacher wasn’t there already : he has to check something with the Hokage, another girl had said. This girl was older only by one year, but she exuded so much confidence in herself that she looked way older. Her brown hair were tied in two buns and she had gentle hazelnut eyes. She was there to watch the class. Another boy with blonde hair and incredibly blue eyes had attempted to escape the classroom - the older girl had pinned him to the wall with two shuriken.

— Hey, who are you?

Sakura looked up. This was another girl: she had pale blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Her voice was loud, but pleasant. She already had a court, composed by the other girls of the class. The only ones who kept their distances were a quiet girl with strange white eyes… and Sakura herself. She didn’t want to stay alone. She forced a smile and said :

— Hello, I’m Sakura.

Her voice certainly was too shy, or slightly shivering, because the other girl just said her own name, Ino, and went back to her friends, and Sakura stayed where she was, alone and a little bit sad. The day was not as great as Mama promised.

Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> And the first story is over! Did you like it? Let me know in comments!


End file.
